Don't Make Bets With Sakura-chan
by Cody-kun
Summary: Naruto makes a bet with Sakura and loses, so now he has to put his life on the line; or at least that's how it feels for him. But what happens when things don't go as he expected? Rated for language. Yaoi. Alternate Universe. High school. Lime in final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review(: **

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Do it, Naruto! You can't chicken out!"

"I think you're enjoying this way too much, Sakura-chan." Naruto whines. He knows he lost the bet, but there's no way in _hell _ he plans to go through with this; not if he plans on living, at least.

"Naruto, what's the worst that could happen?" Sakura pouts.

"Hm, let's think for a second."

Naruto pauses, pretending to think over the limitless possibilities of the ways Sasuke could slaughter him. He could probably make it look like an accident, too.

"I could FUCKING DIE." Naruto shrieks, slamming his head on the table for emphasis.

Sakura sighs, rubbing her left temple in annoyance. Naruto then peers up from the table, tears streaming down his face comically.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan..." He whimpers.

Sakura sighs again.

"Naruto, you're worrying too much. A bet's a bet, and you lost. You have to do it. Unless..." Sakura throws Naruto a look laced with murderous intent as she punches her open palm with her fist. Naruto's face pales at the implication of her words.

"So either you kill me, or Sasuke does..." Naruto pauses for a second before slamming his head on the table again, hard enough to make it quiver.

"Or you'll end up killing yourself, idiot." Sakura groans, her right eyebrow twitching a bit.

Naruto sighs, clearly defeated. "Fine, Sakura-chan. I'll do it."

Sakura squeals and claps her hands in delight. "I knew you would, Naruto!"

Naruto's only reply is to once again slam his head on the table.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirps in her annoying, girly voice. She's clutching a medical book to her chest and has an annoying smile plastered across her face. Sasuke scowls a bit as he punches in the combination for his locker and jerks it open with unnecessary force.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke states coldy while searching for his history book. Sakura really gets on his nerves and he's in no mood to deal with her today; or any day, for that matter. Sakura seems undisturbed by his cool reply, and continues on in that same cheerful tone.

"Naruto wants to talk to you about something. Meet him in the courtyard after school, okay? Bye, Sasuke-kun!"

And then Sakura is running off to do Sakura things, waving and smiling like an idiot.

'How annoying...' Sasuke thinks to himself as he slams his locker shut.

* * *

Naruto's sweating profusely as he watches the clock on the wall slowly tick away. He's filled with dread at the thought of what he has to do after school today and he couldn't even eat lunch because of how nervous he is. _I won't even get a last meal..._ He thinks to himself as another wave of terror washes over him.

Kakashi-sensei drones on and on about some old dead guy until the bell, although Naruto's too absorbed in his thoughts to even hear it. Students get up and bustle about, packing their things and getting ready to go home for the day. Naruto just sits there, silent tears making tracks down his whiskered cheeks. Eventually, after all the other students are gone, Kakashi decides to say something to the horrified-looking blonde.

"Hey, Naruto... Are you feeling okay?" He asks, his voice full of concern for his normally hyperactive student. His voice jerks Naruto out of his terror-induced stupor and he blinks a few times at his worried teacher.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kakashi-sensei." He lies through a fake smile as he begins packing up his school books.

"Are you sure? You were awfully quiet today." Kakashi muses.

"I'm just tired, don't worry!" Naruto grins.

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei!" He exclaims as he rushes out the door.

_I hope he's alright..._ Kakashi thinks to himself as he pulls his favorite orange book out of his desk.

* * *

Sasuke sighs and kicks a pebble. He's been sitting on a stone bench in the school courtyard for the past twenty minutes, yet the dumb blonde has yet to make an appearance.

"Dumbass." Sasuke mutters to himself as he continues brooding.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glances up to see his blonde friend jogging towards him.

"Hey, loser." He says, the beginning of a smirk playing on his lips.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Naruto seems to pale a few shades lighter and he swallows noisily.

_That's weird._ Sasuke thinks to himself. _Naruto never acts like this._

"Uh... Well, I..." Naruto stutters as he sinks on to the bench next to his raven-haired friend. He lets out a monstrous sigh before turning to face him.

What happens next is a blur as Naruto grabs the back of Sasuke's head and forcefully presses his lips against the raven's.

Sasuke is literally too stunned to move, to breathe, to react, to do anything except sit there with his best friend's mouth pressed against his own. Although the kiss may have only lasted for a maximum of three seconds, it seemed like an eternity to Naruto as he quickly pulls away, expecting a punch straight to the face.

But nothing happens.

Sasuke just sits there, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

After a few seconds pass without any violence directed towards the blonde, he starts to get worried.

"Sasuke?" He says meekly, scared that he might have traumatized the poor Uchiha.

Sasuke blinks a few times and his hand moves up to touch his lips. They still tingle from the kiss. An uncharacteristic blush begins to lightly dust his cheeks at he stares at his idiot best friend.

"I... I g-gotta go." Sasuke stutters as he slings his backpack on his shoulder and shuffles away. His heart feels like it's going to beat itself out of his chest any moment and he knows he's blushing like a girl and Uchiha's aren't supposed to blush and _what the actual fuck _just happened? His thoughts are racing as he walks (more like sprints) his way home.

* * *

Naruto watches his friend stumble away in a very un-Sasuke-like manner and thanks every deity that he's never believed in that he made it out alive.

But, what the fuck?

'Why did Sasuke react like that?' Naruto thinks to himself. The normally stoic and controlled raven was caught completely off-guard, of course, but he was _blushing_ for Christ's sake. What the _fuck_ was up with that?! Naruto thinks back to the few brief seconds where their lips were touching.

"Sasuke's lips were so soft." He says to himself. He feels his cheeks heat up a little bit but shakes his head fervently in an attempt to shake it off. He sits in silence for a few moments, until...

"I'M STRAIGHT, GODDAMMIT!" He screams into the heavens.

But now he isn't so sure. He lost his and Sakura's stupid bet so he had no choice but to kiss Sasuke. But that definitely doesn't explain why he _enjoyed_ it. Sasuke is extremely handsome, he had to admit that. He has perfect, porcelain white skin and coal black hair with a slightly bluish tint in the right lighting and his eyes are onyx and deep and seemingly endless and he could stare into them forev-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto screams again, tugging on his hair in agitation.

What's he supposed to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... This chapter is a result of my terrible insomnia and was written at four in the morning. Hopefully it's not too terrible.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Sasuke tosses and turns all night. He can't stop thinking about that damned blonde idiot, and it's driving him insane.

"Why did he kiss me?" He groans to himself for what feels like the thousandth time since that afternoon.

Sasuke had hidden his feelings well; at least, he _thought_ he had. It's true that he's been harboring a crush for a certain blonde dumbass for... well, he can't even remember the first time he noticed his feelings. It's been years, that much he knows, but he always assumed Naruto was straight. He _was_ constantly ogling girls, after all. He doesn't even know why he likes him. Maybe it's his gorgeous blue eyes or his wild blonde hair or his perfectly tanned skin or his carefree laugh or...

Maybe it's just because it's Naruto.

He replays the kiss in his head again for the millionth time and feels a blush creep over his cheeks.

"Stupid dobe..." He mutters.

* * *

Naruto's in a similar predicament. He glares daggers at his alarm clock as it beeps excessively. He didn't get a wink of sleep, thanks to his thoughts of Sasuke. He slams his hand down on his alarm clock hard enough to break it and rolls his way out of bed and onto the floor. His body makes a dull thud as it collides with the ground.

Naruto groans as he sits up and rubs his back, cursing under his breath.

At least he doesn't have any classes with Sasuke. That damn teme's too smart for standard classes, and Naruto's too... average for AP classes. Not saying that Naruto is stupid, but his best subject _is_ gym.

Naruto drags his limp body to the bathroom and begins his morning ritual of cleanliness.

* * *

Sakura can _feel_ the tension between the two boys when she finds them in the morning. Naruto actually met up with them before lunch, which means that he didn't oversleep. Naruto _always_ oversleeps. Come to think of it, it doesn't look like either of them slept well.

_That's definitely weird._ Sakura thinks to herself.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Sakura decides to break it.

"So... did anything weird happen yesterday?" She asks innocently.

What a terrible decision.

Naruto looks horror-stricken and _ohmygod_ is Sasuke _blushing_?!

Sasuke throws her the infamous Uchiha glare. Only then did she realize that she said the last part out loud.

"I am not blushing." A red-faced Sasuke proclaims.

"That's bullshit, Teme!"

Sasuke turns the Uchiha glare on Naruto, but the poor kid has to be immune by now.

Naruto sticks his tongue out defiantly.

Sasuke snorts.

"Real mature, Dobe."

"Well at least I'm not _blushing_."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"I could fry a fucking egg on your cheeks, Teme!"

Sasuke tries his hardest to resist the urge to slam Naruto's head into the lockers until he's bloody and unconscious.

"Dobe." He mutters under his breath.

Sakura just stands there, dumbfounded.

"I don't want to know." She mutters, shaking her head.

* * *

During lunch, Sasuke just sits and broods and pokes his food with his chopsticks. Naruto isn't there; he's skipped lunch for the second day in a row. Sasuke can't tell if he's relieved or disappointed at his blonde friend's absence.

"So... Sasuke-kun." Sakura begins. "What's going on between you two?"

Sasuke groans. He doesn't know why he continues to endure the torture that is being Sakura's friend (he uses that term loosely), and he knows he must be insane to _willingly_ sit with her at lunch; but alas, here he is, stabbing his bento and sitting next to this silly pink-haired girl. At least she'd gotten over her crush on him their freshman year. That made her _slightly_ more tolerable.

"I don't know." He replies honestly. "He... kissed me." Sasuke fights down another blush. He really doesn't know why just _thinking_ about that dumbass causes him to turn bright red, but it needs to stop. _Now_.

"Ah..." Sakura says, feigning innocence. "And did he tell you _why_ he kissed you?"

"No. I ran off." Sasuke admits sheepishly.

"Hm." Sakura nods, taking a sip of her soda.

_He doesn't know that he lost a bet!_ She thinks to herself triumphantly She really didn't want Sasuke to get mad at her since this whole thing was _kind_ of her fault... although she'd never admit it. Naruto accepted the challenge in the first place, after all.

"Just talk to him about it." She suggests.

"Easier said than done." Sasuke sighs.

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch and Sakura gets up to leave.

"Well, I hope you two work everything out!" She says with a small smile.

She really doesn't like seeing her two closest friends like this, and makes a mental note to talk to Naruto before the day is over.

* * *

Naruto is currently face-planted on his desk, snoring like a fucking chainsaw.

Normally Kakashi would try and awaken a sleeping student, but it wasn't like Naruto to be sleeping in class in the first place. On an average day, Naruto has more energy than an army of preschoolers; Kakashi often wondered if the blonde ever calmed down, let alone slept. Well, now he has his answer. Naruto even sleeps through the last bell and it takes Kakashi a good five minutes to finally rouse the poor boy.

"Are you getting enough sleep, Naruto?" Kakashi inquires. Naruto just blankly stares at him before face meets desk yet again. Kakashi rolls his one visible eye and decides to give up for now. He's on a good part in his book, anyway.

* * *

"Naruto, wake the fuck up!" Sakura shouts, pushing Naruto out of his desk and onto the cold tile floor. He shrieks like a little girl, much to Sakura- and Kakashi's- amusement.

"W-wha...?"

Sakura rolls her eyes at her retarded friend.

"You're still at school, dumbass. Class ended thirty minutes ago."

"What?!" Naruto jumps to his feet with astonishing speed. "Why didn't you wake me up, Kakashi-sensei?!"

"You looked tired. And, I tried. You're quite the heavy sleeper." Comes the lazy reply.

Naruto grumbles as he shoves his books into his backpack.

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouts as he makes his way out of the classroom with Sakura.

"Why are you here, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks once they're in the hallway.

"I was busy looking for you, idiot. I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me? About what? Are you finally going to give up playing hard to get and go out on a date with m- hmph!" Naruto's cut off by a swift (and powerful) punch to the face.

"Idiot." Sakura hisses. "I need to talk to you about whatever's going on between you and Sasuke-kun."

"Well you didn't have to punch me..." Naruto grumbles while cradling his injured cheek. "But I don't know what's going on. I guess I'm still alive, which is good."

Sakura nods her head in agreement.

"True, true. But Sasuke hasn't been himself all day."

"Yeah. I wonder why?"

Suddenly, Sakura stops moving. Her eyes grow wide as what's been painfully obvious for the past three years finally dawns on her.

"Naruto... Sasuke _likes_ you."

Naruto's eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

"What?! No way! If anything, Sasuke hates me."

Sakura shakes her head slowly. "Naruto, I know a crush when I see one. Sasuke has it _bad_ for you."

Naruto feels his heartbeat speed up in his chest. Sasuke-teme _likes_ him? Like, _like_ likes?

Sakura turns to face the bewildered blonde.

"Do you like him?" She asks.

Naruto pauses.

"I... I don't know."

Sakura places a finger to her lip, deep in thought.

"You guys would be cute together."

Naruto's face goes tomato red.

"S-Sakura-chan!" He exclaims.

"Awh, you're blushing!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**I feel like that's an awkward place to stop. ;-; oh well. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annnnd my insomnia strikes again. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed so far ^-^ You guys are awesome okay. *hugs***

**I just hope this isn't too awful.**

**I make this up as I go along.**

**;-; *dies***

**Oh, and I'm sorry that it's so short. Chapter 4 is pretty much done; I just have to finish checking it for errors and stuff, but it should be up soon. c:**

* * *

Once Naruto and Sakura part ways, Naruto is left alone with his thoughts as he makes his way back to his apartment.

_So, the teme likes me, huh? But how can Sakura-chan even be sure? No, he can't like me. He's Uchiha Sasuke, for Christ's sake!_ Naruto thinks to himself. _It's not like I want him to like me, anyway. I like girls! And boobs! Boobs are great. And girls are pretty. Sasuke's really pretty... Wait! Fuck!_ Naruto face-palms himself. _Hard_.

"Goddammit, Sasuke." He curses aloud.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura sits at her desk doing math homework; or at least _attempting_ to. Her mind is elsewhere. She really wants things to be less awkward between her two best friends. If she had known that Sasuke liked Naruto before their stupid little bet, then she would never have made Naruto kiss him.

"It's too late now." She sighs to herself, laying her head down next to her open calculus book.

She really can't believe she didn't notice it sooner. The signs were all there. Sasuke _obviously_ has a giant crush on Naruto, and she feels incredibly stupid for not picking up on it before she possibly ruined their friendship. Even the way Sasuke looks at Naruto...

Sakura wouldn't be surprised if the raven is in love with him.

Their play-fights, teasing, and joking around are just Sasuke's odd way of flirting. And, to top things off, she's 90% sure that Naruto likes Sasuke back. She sighs again, closing the thick book with a thud. She stands up and stretches her arms before shutting off her light and crawling into bed.

'Hopefully I can think of some way to fix things...' She thinks to herself as she dozes off.

* * *

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Sasuke groans as his annoying alarm continues to sound.

Although he was finally able to get some much-needed rest, that meant that he dreamed. And it doesn't take a genius to guess who the star of his dreams was. He briefly contemplates staying home "sick", but that would tarnish his perfect attendance record, and his guardian (and brother), Itachi, would most likely bombard him with unnecessary questions.

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep_*

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" He growls as he slams the "off" button of his alarm clock.

He groans as he drags his still-tired body out of bed and makes his way to his dresser to pick out his clothes for the day.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke are the only ones in their spot in the morning.

_Naruto overslept, which means things are kind of getting back to normal, right?_ Sakura muses to herself. She turns to Sasuke, who seems lost in thought; a pretty normal occurrence. Still... something feels off.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura begins. "How are you and Naruto?"

Sasuke just shrugs.

"We haven't really spoken since... " He pauses to fight off a blush. "Since he kissed me."

Sakura nods. "Well, maybe you two should talk."

Sasuke just shrugs again. "Hn."

They stay silent for a few moments before a devious idea begins forming in Sakura's mind. She smirks to herself.

"Oi... Sasuke-kun." She chimes.

Sasuke tenses up. That false sweetness in Sakura's voice can only mean one thing; that that silly pink-haired girl is up to something.

"Yeah?" He asks warily.

"You, me, and Naruto should have a sleepover tonight."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches. "What are we, _twelve_?" He hisses.

Sakura pouts a little and looks slightly hurt.

"Oh, come on! We've known each other for years; we're practically family! I miss hanging out with you guys and we're always so busy with school and stuff."

Sasuke sighs. She's right.

"Fine. Whose house?"

Sakura grins.

"I think Naruto's will be just fine."

* * *

Sakura tells Naruto all about their fun plan for the night at lunch; which, thankfully, he actually showed up for.

"Hey! I'm all for a sleepover or whatever, but why _my_ house?"

"Because you live alone, dumbass. Do you really want parents breathing down our necks?"

Naruto grimaces.

"Plus," Sakura continues. "I'm really not supposed to sleep over at guy's houses. Even though you two are like brothers to me, my parents always assume the worst. I'm telling them I'm staying at Ino's, so I'll have to walk. Sasuke's house is too far away, plus he lives with Itachi. Yours is walking distance."

Naruto sighs in defeat.

"Okay, but you guys have to bring the food!"

"Fine, fine." Sakura says with a grin on her face.

She turns to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san is drinking age, right?"

Sasuke eyes her suspiciously and nods.

"You should ask him to buy us some beer."

Sasuke raises his eyebrows.

"I never took you as the type for underage drinking, Sakura."

She giggles.

She knows her plan is _perfect_.

* * *

**Please review and thank you for reading!**

**Sorry if this was terrible. cx**


	4. Chapter 4

***Hides and pretends like it didn't take me forever to upload this***

**Eh, sorry?**

**I'm really fucking lazy uygidfrshgskjgh**

**But I promise the last chapter will be uploaded asap.**

**Like, probably today~**

**OH AND I FIXED SPACING ISSUES *SPAZZES OUT HAPPILY***

**YOU'RE WELCOME ADSFGHKJL;**

**okay I'm done.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

_*Ding Dong*_

"Coming!" Naruto shrieks from his bedroom.

He really can't believe he agreed to this. He trudges to the living room and throws open the door. There stands Sakura with two grocery bags full of snacks. She smiles as she walks into the small, one-bedroom apartment.

"It looks like you straightened up, Naruto." She says cheerfully as she begins unloading the contents of the bags onto the kitchen counter. Naruto closes and door and smiles and nods at his pink-haired friend. His smile begins to dim a bit and worry crosses over his features.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. You're not, uh, _planning_ anything, are you?"

Sakura feigns her best shocked expression.

"What?! Of _course_ not, Naruto!" Her look of fake-shock instantly changes to fake-hurt. "You'd really think that about me?" She sniffles.

Naruto begins shaking his head wildly.

"No, of course not! Please don't cry! I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura turns away from him and smiles to herself.

_This is too easy._

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, there's another knock at the door.

"IT'S OPEN!" Naruto shrieks from the kitchen; which promptly earns him a punch over the head from Sakura.

"Do you always have to _yell_?" She hisses.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan." Naruto whimpers while rubbing his head.

The door opens and closes quietly and Sasuke makes his way into the kitchen while carrying a brown paper bag.

"Dobe." He nods, acknowledging Naruto's presence.

"Teme." Naruto nods back at Sasuke.

Sasuke turns to face Sakura.

"You fucking _owe_ me." He seethes. "Do you know how _difficult_ it was to get Itachi-nii-san to agree to buy this?! He practically owns my soul now!" He points to the brown paper bag in his right hand for emphasis.

"Sorry, sorry!" She chimes. "But it'll make things more fun, ne?"

Sasuke grumbles and begins unloading the contents of said bag. He takes out a case of beer and places it in the fridge. Sakura decides to start making dinner. She picked up two frozen pizzas at the grocery store before she walked over. She preheats the oven to 350 and slumps against the counter to wait for it to heat up.

* * *

About an hour later, after the three friends have eaten, Sakura decides she needs to speed up the alcohol intake. Each of them have downed about two beers already, and due to Sakura's terribly low alcohol tolerance, she's already beginning to feel the effects. She's just thankful that she's drinking on a full stomach. Sasuke and Naruto are both still pretty sober though, that much she can tell. She gets up to go wash their plates and put away the leftovers.

"You guys want another beer?" She calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" She hears Naruto call from his place on the couch. The three of them are watching some random horror movie, but Naruto's the only one who's really interested. Sasuke and Naruto haven't said more than necessary to each other all night. Sakura hopes to change that as soon as possible. She grabs three more beers and makes her way back to the living room.

_Just a little bit longer..._ She thinks excitedly to herself.

* * *

An hour (and five more beers) later, Naruto is giggling like crazy and Sasuke looks less pissed off at the world. Sakura cut herself off after three beers since she didn't want to get drunk; just pleasantly buzzed.

"So, guys." Sakura giggles. "Wanna play truth or dare?"

Sasuke looks suspicious but Naruto nods his head animatedly.

"Okay. Naruto, you start with Sasuke."

"Uh... S'uke. Truth or dare?" He slurs.

"Truth." Sasuke states, seemingly trying hard to keep the drunk edge from seeping into his voice. Naruto grumbles something that sounds like 'fucking pussy' under his breath but lucky for him, Sasuke is too spaced-out to notice it.

"Hmm... why'd ya run away when I kissed you?"

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"What?"

"You heard me, S'uke." He grumbles.

Sasuke scowls.

"I... I choose dare."

Naruto pouts furiously.

"Fine. Then I _dare_ you to answer the damn question."

Sasuke groans.

Sakura smiles evilly to herself. Getting Sasuke to admit his feelings is the first step of the plan, and Naruto is helping that along nicely.

"I don't know." He states coldly.

"Liar!"

Cue the Uchiha glare.

"Pfft. Just admit it, teme; you _like_ me." Naruto teases.

A look of complete and utter terror overtakes the raven's normally emotionless face.

"You wish, dobe!" He sputters while trying to regain his composure.

"No way. I'm straight, unlike you." Naruto giggles stupidly.

"I-I'm not gay!"

Sakura and Naruto quirk an eyebrow in unison. Sasuke pauses.

"Well... maybe I'm a little gay."

Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing, and Sasuke snickers.

"We've known that, Sasuke." Sakura giggles.

"Well now that we've pointed out the obvious, back to my question!" Naruto says drunkenly, poking Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke sighs hugely.

"I ran off 'cause you, uh, surprised me, okay?"

Naruto pouts. A small part of him really wanted Sasuke to admit that he likes him. He, of course, blames that on the alcohol. (He's _straight_, remember?)

_Well, guess I'll have to do this the hard way._ Sakura thinks to herself. _Hopefully they're drunk enough to agree to this._

"Okay, my turn!" Sakura says in a sing-songy voice. "Naruto, I dare you to kiss Sasuke."

The shocked looks on their faces are priceless.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto half whines. Wasn't a kiss what got them into this mess, anyway?!

As if reading his mind, Sakura continues. "But not just a kiss, you have to make out."

"What?!" Naruto squeaks.

"Don't be a pussy, Naruto." She hisses.

Sasuke groans. He knew he never should have come. Naruto gulps loudly and turns to face his best friend.

* * *

**Aren't I a stinker? *dodges rocks***

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**See, I uploaded it. I'm a good person.**

**Okay, just a warning: completely spontaneous lime scene thing.**

**Yeah, I know.**

**Blame it on the alcohol.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Naruto gulps audibly. He notices that Sasuke's started biting his lip, and he can't help but think it's pretty damn sexy. (Although he'd never admit it because he's totally heterosexual.) The blonde leans forward until their faces are about an inch apart and they're sharing the same breath. A light blush erupts over Sasuke's cheeks as he looks from Naruto's lips to his eyes and back again.

"Ahem." Sakura clears her throat loudly. She's clearly getting impatient.

Sasuke glares at her, although he's much less intimidating due to his tomato-red cheeks.

Naruto sighs and snakes his right hand around Sasuke's neck before gently connecting their lips together. Both boys can feel the sparks that erupt from this simple contact, and both instantly want more. _Aren't I supposed to be straight?!_ Is Naruto's last rational thought before he loses himself in the feeling of the raven's lips against his own. Naruto takes the lead in their kiss and deepens it which causes Sasuke to moan. Sasuke's really too drunk at this point to care that he just moaned like a girl because _damn_ do Naruto's lips feel good. Naruto's tongue snakes out and licks gently across Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke gasps and Naruto's pink appendage darts in to spar with the raven's.

_Where did the Dobe learn to kiss like this...?_ Sasuke wonders to himself.

Although Naruto is clearly the one in control of the kiss, Sasuke doesn't like the idea of being completely dominated, so he bites down on Naruto's bottom lip. _Hard_. But Naruto doesn't mind in the least; quite the contrary, in fact. The blonde growls lowly in his throat before pushing Sasuke onto the ground, straddling his hips and never once breaking contact. The kiss soon becomes even more heated, much to a red-faced Sakura's horror.

Well, this is what she'd hoped for, right?

She silently makes her exit from the room, deciding that she'd rather be anywhere but here, watching her two best guy friends get it on on the living room floor.

"Wear a condom!" She yells as she closes Naruto's bedroom door behind her.

Naruto and Sasuke are too caught up in each other to notice the poor girl leaving. Sasuke flips his and Naruto's position so he's the one straddling the blonde. Their groins are pressed together and Sasuke rocks his growing arousal against Naruto's, causing them both to shudder at the friction. Finally, when the need for air becomes too great, they break the kiss. Sasuke smirks down at Naruto drunkenly. He paws the obvious bulge in the blonde's pants, causing him to growl.

"Teme..." He warns.

Sasuke's smirk only grows wider.

"Need help with something, Dobe?" He whispers huskily as he continues to rub Naruto's crotch.

_Where the fuck did Sasuke get all this confidence from?!_ Naruto internally shrieks.

He hates not feeling in control, but he is painfully hard and he knows he'll need some relief soon or else he might go crazy. He blames the alcohol for the fact that his _male_ friend got him this hot and bothered.

"Please, Sasuke." He half-moans.

Sasuke grunts before slinking down between the blonde's legs. He unbuttons the clasp of Naruto's jeans before latching onto the zipper with his teeth and dragging it down slowly, all while never breaking eye contact with his blonde friend. He pulls down his jeans and licks the hard bulge through his black boxers, causing Naruto to let out a breathy moan. Sasuke's alcohol-induced confidence is faltering and he knows he's probably blushing again, but he really wants to please his best friend. He yanks Naruto's boxers all the way down with his teeth, and blushes hugely when he comes face-to-face with the blonde's proud erection. He hadn't expected Naruto to be so _big._

He takes a breath to steady himself before his tongue darts out to lap at the precum that's collected at the head. Naruto shudders and bites his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Taking that as a good sign, the raven takes the head of the blonde's dick in his mouth and sucks hungrily enjoying the pants and whines coming from the boy above him.

"S-stop teasing, goddammit!" Naruto moans.

Sasuke internally smirks knowing that the blonde is at his mercy. He then proceeds to deep-throat him, causing Naruto to toss his head back and nearly scream. Sometimes, not having a gag reflex can be really useful. He continues to suck and nip and bob his head up and down the blonde's length, thoroughly enjoying every moan and mewl spilling from his mouth.

"Fuck... Sasuke." Naruto groans as he bucks into the raven's mouth.

Sasuke lets him since he has no worries of choking, and moans around the blonde's length. He can't even count how many times he's fantasized about this and it's majorly turning him on.

Soon, Sasuke's own arousal is too much to ignore and he unbuttons his pants. His hand disappears into the waistband of his boxers and he moans at the contact. He strokes himself quickly and looks up into Naruto's half-lidded eyes. Naruto moans at the lewd sight of his dick in the raven's mouth and the raven touching himself. It's more than enough stimulation for him to cum, and he does. _Hard._

"SASUKE!" He screams as he releases.

Sasuke groans in pleasure as he reaches his own peak while swallowing the blonde's cum. Breathing heavily, the raven detaches himself from Naruto's length, making sure to suck every last drop of cum from his softening manhood. He sits up, taking in the beautiful sight of a panting and red-faced Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke crawls up Naruto's torso, and kisses him deeply. Once the kiss is broken, Naruto grins drunkenly at the raven.

"I knew you liked me."

Sasuke blushes.

"Shut up, Dobe. What happened to being 'straight'?"

Naruto just grins wider.

"I guess I'm not as straight as I thought I was."

Sasuke snickers.

Sakura peers around the wall, one hand covering her eyes.

"Is it safe?" She whispers.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly jump up; Naruto pulls up his boxers and pants and Sasuke buttons his jeans.

"Yeah!" Naruto grins.

Sakura uncovers her eyes. Her entire face is red, much to Naruto and Sasuke's amusement.

"I... I think I'm gonna go to sleep." She says as she makes her way to the couch, a blanket dragging behind her. "The bedroom's all yours. Just please, _please_, try to be less loud."

Naruto grins and Sasuke turns beet red. Suddenly, Sasuke grimaces.

"I've got cum in my boxers..." He pouts.

"We'll just have to take a shower then." Naruto whispers huskily into the raven's ear, causing him to moan quietly.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Sakura shrieks, burying herself under the blanket.

She can already tell that it's going to be a long night.

* * *

**AND THIS IS THE END.**

**Yeah, I know the blowjob scene was like totally random and ugh but whatever it's too late now meh**

**Please review, and thank you for reading~! :D**


End file.
